1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frames used for forming an opening in a structure wall such as a poured concrete wall and a structure wall formed with an insulated concrete form.
2. State of the Art
When constructing a building, it is frequently desirable to position a window, door, garage door, or other opening, in a structure wall such as a poured concrete wall or in a wall made from concrete using an insulated concrete form. Procedures for forming an opening have included manufacturing a frame from wood and positioning the frame within a pair of forms used for forming a concrete wall or insulated concrete forms used for forming an insulated concrete wall. Typically, the frame is positioned between the pair of forms after which the concrete is poured into the form and about the frame. Therefore, the desired opening is defined in the wall when the concrete hardens or cures. Thereafter, the window form has been removed and replaced with structure that is used to size the opening and to provide structure for receiving and attaching the window unit itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,831 discloses a window buck formed of a series of sides or channels joined together with nails in an end-to-end relationship to define a rectangular opening. The window buck is a window form which is assembled and positioned so that concrete may be poured around it. U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,624 (Jones) also shows a window buck which is provided for forming a window opening in a cast concrete wall. The buck is removable after the concrete wall is formed in order to proceed with further installation of a window.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,544 (Stanfill et al.) also describes a buck for use in construction. The buck has internal bracing so that it does not deform or change dimension when the concrete wall is poured about it.
In order to facilitate construction, it would be desirable to have a frame such as and including a window buck which can be easily assembled on site and which thereafter can be installed and remain in place. The frame would preferably be one that is easily sized and shaped and also which is formed to receive a finished insert such as a door or window after the concrete wall has been poured and cured. It would also be desirable to have a frame that could be used with insulated concrete forms.